Nova Rising
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Two years have passed after the battle with Galaxia. Now, a mysterious young girl named Dallas Mercer enters the senshi’s lives, and the mysterious Oracle Syndicate enters the fray. Who is she? And how she is connected to the Outer Senshi?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Sailor Moon. They rightfully belong to Naoko Takeuchi. However, the characters that are not part of Sailor Moon belong to me.

Summary: Two years have passed since Sailor Moon and the senshi fought Galaxia.A mysterious girl named Dallas Mercer moves to Japan, to start a fresh live. However, the Oracle Syndicate enters the fray to put their plan in motion. Who is Dallas? Also, how does she have a connection to the Outer Senshi?

oOo

It was a bright, shining morning in district of Juuban in Tokyo, Japan. On the way to the high school three friends were talking about what they would do after school was over for the day. However, a certain odango haired blonde was deeply thinking about something else. She was thinking her relationship Rei, her best friend that always defended her, and realized that she had fallen for the priestess. She filled in the void in Usagi's heart, feeling absolutely nothing from her former boyfriend. Mamoru was very controlling after the Starlights left. His touch was cold, he acted to love Usagi because of their destiny, and there was the big age difference.

When Rei confessed how she felt about Usagi a year ago it filled her heart with joy. She had a big smile on her lips back then, thinking how all the bickering and teasing they did was a sign of Rei's interest in her. She accepted the other's love for her, and they started dating from there.

oOo

A young woman raced out of the front of her apartment building on to the sidewalk. As she past the stone pedestals marking the entrance to the apartment building she throws her skateboard to the ground. As she landed on the skateboard she pushed her foot off the ground and started gliding down the sidewalk.

Dallas Mercer was a 5'3" busty sixteen year old American who had just moved to Japan a week ago. Her hair was long brown which stopped at her shoulder blades along with piercing green eyes. Even though she was picked on and called 'thunder thighs' her legs were toned, as were the rest of her body.

Unlike most of the girls at Juuban High, Dallas wore a dark blue uniform which was the boy's uniform. Dallas wore the jacket opened to reveal a white button-up dress shirt, and lavender tie. She moved very fluid with her movements as she rode down sidewalk on her board, avoiding hitting people that were walking to their jobs or students going to school.

"Speaking of school," she thought. "Better get a move on before I am late for my first day." She adjusted the straps on her backpack, and increased her pace. "Behold ladies and gentleman watch as Dallas Mercer beats the clock. Will she make it?" Dallas thought in her head as if she had her own personal narrator. "I say heck yeah!" she yelled in her mind, letting the breeze blow in her face, and pushed herself even faster as she headed into the distance.

oOo

Usagi smiled as she thought about how much she and her friends had changed since their worlds collided seven years ago. Some of the Senshi changed physically, such as Usagi was no longer the shortest of the Inner Senshi. Her physique was developed now, and stood about 5'4". Ami grew an inch or two, being at the same as Michiru, which was around 5'4". Finally, Makoto was around 5'8", but still remained beautiful as the Senshi of strength and thunder.

The tall brunette turned her green eyes to her blonde friend noticing she was daydreaming. "Usagi-chan, are you dreaming about Rei-chan?" Makoto teased lightly with a small grin on her lips.

Usagi snapped back to reality, turning to meet her gaze with her tall friend, blushed with her trademark smile as she laughed with enthusiasm, covering up her embarrassment, "Hai, I'm okay Mako-chan!"

The blue-haired woman placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "Usagi-chan… I'm glad you're happy," Ami said showing a sincere and shy smile.

The odango-haired Moon Princess gazed into Ami's blue orbs, softening up and placed her hand on the blue haired genius' hand. "Ami-chan..." She whispered softly.

Makoto smiled turning to see Usagi's blonde 'twin' waving like a manic to get the three friends attention. She sighed, thinking after two years Minako was still the same. However, she was glad that the blonde was almost close to having a record deal. Minako was getting a lot of attention after she was almost made it in the talent show that Yaten was judging, but dropped out knowing she could make it the next time she performed. Since then, the people in Japan have wanted the cheerful blonde woman to perform, but she wanted to finish up high school and get into college before going into anything major. Although, she did perform at a recording studio not too far from her home, and practiced each day.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Minako shouted to her friends, having her usual smile on her face but like the other Senshi Minako had gone through many changes. She was about 5'5" and very developed for an eighteen year old girl. However, something was up with the Goddess of Love today, but as always her plans were always kept secret.

"Hello, Minako-chan." Usagi replied with a smile, knowing her 'twin' was up to something and thought she would play along. Makoto's smile turned to a nervous one, knowing that her friend did have her mischievous moments.

"Minako, what exactly are you planning?" The brunette asked, being cautious.

Minako's sweet smile curled into a semi-mischievous, her blue eyes turning to gaze at Makoto. "We're going to a nightclub tonight." She replied, her smile widening. "It is a club that only allows women. The club is called the Resubian."

All three were in complete shock as they stared at Minako. "Did she just say 'The Resubian'," thought Ami. "That is the number one hot spot for Japanese women in the LBGT community." Ami blushed furiously, her cheeks reddening and sighed.

"What?" asked Minako still grinning innocently Makoto.

"Minako-chan, nothing about you is innocent," Makoto replied. "So stop acting like it."

"What's not so innocent about Minako-chan?" A familiar husky voice asked.

Usagi was the first to turn around to see the familiar duo, with their adoptive daughter. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" The odango haired woman exclaimed, dashing up to the two women. "What are you two doing here?"

"We figured the three of us should finish our education," Michiru said. Despite her and the racecar driver's mature appearance, they were only nineteen years old.

"Hai, since the school viewed my grades, they insisted on having me come," Hotaru giggled slightly, remembering how the principal begged her to show the other students to follow a great example. Hotaru's mind was on the same level as Ami even though she was only fifteen years old. Her body matured and stood about 5'2", the same as Ami use to when she was young.

Another pair of familiar women appeared a few minutes later as the girls talked. The first woman was tall with long dark green hair and hypnotic garnet eyes. Her attire was consisted of a white coat with the school nurse attire, which showed off her sensuous legs and 5'11" frame.

The second was the same age as Usagi, but an inch taller than Ami, and wore the Juuban school uniform. She smiled lovingly at Usagi. "Hello Usagi-chan, did you miss me?" She asked.

Usagi's smile lit up, rushing over to the tall miko and hugged her tightly. "Rei-chan!" She cried out, kissing her lover's cheek. She turned to meet those beautiful violet orbs, and smiled back. "Did you transfer to my school just to be with me?" She asked as her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Hai, I wanted to be close to you Usagi-koi. And make sure you stayed out of trouble," Rei teased lightly, stroking Usagi's hair.

"I transferred here as well, since I figured these two needed to stay out of trouble." Setsuna remarked, turning her eyes to Haruka and Michiru with amusement.

Haruka smirked slightly, but turned her attention to the entire group. "Anyway, Michiru and I have an important announcement to make." She spoke up, having a proud smile on her lips.

oOo

Elsewhere, Dallas was almost to the school. She positioned herself with her left knee down on the skateboard, and her right leg positioned up like sitting at a table. She had a big smile on her face, seeing the school right across the street and getting a lot of air time for this. When she was half way there, a few different colored gumballs were in front of her, causing her to go flying off her skateboard.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, flying into the air, getting between Haruka and Michiru, making an 'Oof' sound when she landed and skid slightly. The young skateboarder turned her gaze to the group of friends, showing a smile on her lips and the end of her skateboard was caught in the palm of her hand. "How's it going?" She asked, dropping into Japanese.

Usagi showed concerned for the new girl, her blue eyes focused on her. "Are you okay?"

"Awesome," Dallas replied, but her smile faded. "Can you help me up?" She asked in return, feeling Setsuna slowly help the easy-going American by taking her shoulder. "Ow, ow, ow." The brunette rubbed the lower part of her back, and cracked her neck. Her green eyes shifted to her skateboard, wondering what caused it to go out of control.

The girls gazed at the new comer, wondering who she was since she just appeared out of nowhere and she why was wearing the boy's school uniform. Minako, being the one who usually loved interacting with people, smiled and thought the new American looked handsome. "Hi, my name is Aino Minako." She introduced herself, bowing out of respect.

Dallas showed her best charming smile, bowing back in return. "Nice to meet you, Aino-san. My name is Dallas Mercer, and I like your hair bow. It makes you look cute," she complimented, winking at the older blonde woman. Turning attention back to the skateboard, her hand moved one of the wheels to see if it was intact.

Minako blinked a few times, but giggled and tugged on her bow. "Arigato, Mercer-san! You look handsome in a boy's uniform." She winks back at the shorter girl.

This caused Dallas to blush. "Um… thanks," Dallas said turning her skateboard upwards in her hand started to spin the small wheels. Soon a small red gumball dropped. "So that's what's been stuck in there," She thought plopping the small gumball to her mouth, making small 'Hmm's' here and there, guessing the flavor and it hit her.

Usagi and the other stared at Dallas not knowing what to say at the fact she just put a gumball in her mouth that had been stuck in her skateboard wheel and who knows where else. "Not even I would do that," thought Usagi.

"Cherry!" She exclaimed in her laidback nature, and swallowed it.

Usagi giggled slightly, thinking the American girl was funny in her own strange way. "Dallas-chan, my name is Tsukino Usagi," the odango haired woman introduced herself bowing to her. "School is about to start, and maybe you can explain more about yourself." She added, gesturing the group of friends to go into the building.

"And why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Michiru asked wondering if Dallas wore a boy's uniform for the same reason Haruka did.

Dallas rubbed the back of her head, blushing slightly with a sheepish grin, "The school ran out of girl uniforms, and they had this one as my size." She answered, laughing slightly and walked into the front of the building where the shoe lockers were kept. Since she wanted to thank the person who helped her up Dallas turned to the group of girls she had entered with. Her cheeks started to heat up, and the brunette's mouth started to go dry. "Okay, please tell me that's the school nurse... Or the person that just helped me up," she thought dreamily as she start to become shy and fidget a bit when she looked at Setsuna. However, she noticed that Setsuna had a ring on her finger and that she was talking to Haruka.

Setsuna was listening to what Haruka was whispering, causing the time guardian to chuckle. Also, her cheeks heated up when the tomboy kissed her cheek. "Everyone, I wanted to make an important announcement. Since we all know that I'm going to be the new school nurse here, there was one more piece of information…" Her voice trailed off, a bit shy of making a confession.

Hotaru cleared her throat, figuring she'd be the one to tell. "Setsuna-mama is welcomed as a part of Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama's relationship," She announced innocently.

"Not so loud Hime," Setsuna whispered glancing around hoping no one heard. "Crap! Student teacher relations are not good," Setsuna thought starting to panic realizing that school was not the brightest idea for a place to make the announcement.

Dallas blinked, and processed the information into her brain. Her right eyebrow twitched, and made a face of comical disgust. "The weasel said what now?" She said sarcastically.

Setsuna's cheeks were now beet red but she nodded her head for confirmation. After all, she was secretly filling in the void within her own heart. "That is true," she confessed trying to clam her blushing still hoping that no one was listening. "I think we got to school early enough," Setsuna thought.

Minako squealed with joy, glad to see the time guardian happy. However, she turned her gaze to Dallas and couldn't help but have a mischievous smile on her lips. The self proclaimed Goddess of Love could always sense love, and she could feel the jealousy from within Dallas as she looked at Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka. "Mercer-san seems to like Sets-chan after just meeting her," Minako thought. "Gotta figure out how Setsuna really feels about Haruka and Michiru." Minako was now in full Goddess of Love mode, scheming in her mind and not listening to the others. When Minako realized that Haruka and Setsuna were no longer talking she got closer to Haruka. "Mercer-san has a crush on Setsuna," she whispered. "I also planned for all of us to go to the Resubian tonight. Make sure Mercer-san comes along." Then Minako went back to her own thoughts, "Just gotta see what really the relationship between those three is…."

The handsome tomboy turned her dark teal eyes to the young brunette. Once she put two and two together, she had an idea as a smirk formed on her lips. "Don't worry Dallas-chan, I'll help you get Setsuna," Haruka thought. "All we have to do is make you confess, and Setsuna's heart will be filled with joy. Even though Michi and I do love Setsuna it is not the love we feel for each." Haruka made up her mind to tease the dark green haired woman, and give Dallas that push to get her out of that shy shell. "You deserve happiness Sets," Haruka whispered.

Everyone was brought out of their own thoughts and conversations as the bell rung to signal the start of the first period of a new school year. "Waaaaahh! I am late," Usagi yelled.

"Now you made us all late, baka," Rei said as they ran off in their different directions to their classes.

oOo

Hello fellow Sailor Moon fans. ^_^ This is my first Sailor Moon fan fic, but my first time writing with Amnesia Nymph. Also, I like to give my thanks and gratitude to Davis Jes for helping out with editing the first chapter ^^ you're a very experienced Sailor Moon editor all right ^_~ for all the readers out there, please review when you get the chance. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Once the girls entered the school, they each went to their respective lockers to change their shoes. Dallas held out a piece of paper that held her locker number and combination. _'Let's see, locker205 must be… Here?'_ She stopped, gazing in the two hundred areas and spotted the number head on. Walking over to it, she started flipping through the numbers on that paper, and got it opened. "Let's see what's behind door number two." She chuckled, opening her locker.

She placed her book bag down, unzipping it so she could out her school shoes. After all, they were smelly when she skateboarded to school… Hold up, skateboarded to school?

The young American's face paled, the principal or any other staff member would kill her if carried it around. Plus, the locker was too small to fit it. Not a good first day, now was it?

Usagi was in a rush, but noticed the new student caught in her thoughts. Seeing that skateboard and change in skin tone, it didn't take the odango-princess long to deduce some things. "Dallas-chan," She spoke, walking over her and smiled. "If you need to hide your skateboard, just give it to Haruka." She suggested.

Speaking of a certain wind senshi, the tomboy poked her head out and smiled at her princess. "Does my koneko-chan need any help?" She asked in her charming voice.

Michiru rolled her eyes, but shook her head in amusement. "Mercer-san needs to take care of her skateboard situation." She pointed out to her lover.

Dallas blushed slightly, being surrounded by older women she barely knew, going out of their way to help her. "I should've thought this through." She muttered, her green eyes gazing at her prized skateboard.

Haruka waved her hand, placing on hand on the smaller girl's skateboard. "Fear not for I, Tenoh Haruka, will make sure your board is safe." She said, her charming voice having effect on the youth, touching her hand, and smirked inwardly. After all, it was rare to find new girls to flirt with, and Dallas would have to do for now.

Michiru covered her mouth, doing a fake cough "You have seven minutes before class starts, Haruka." She informed her lover.

Haruka's charming face quickly changed to a comical frantic face. "Sh-Shimetta!" She cursed, turning her attention to her love. "Save my seat!" She said, running out of the locker room like the Roadrunner.

Dallas was left with her jaw open, her eyes bulging out of her eyes. She turned her gaze to the violinist, smiling shyly. "Arigato, um…" She didn't know Michiru's name when she first met her in the front of the school yard.

Michiru bowed in politeness, smiling gracefully at her. "My name is Kaioh Michiru. I hope we meet each other on better circumstances... Mercer-san" She introduced and walked, but not before tracing her finger on the young girl's cheek. After all, it wasn't fair that her 'shining knight' Haruka were to tease the new girl. She left the brunette blushing like crazy, moving ever so elegantly to boot.

Dallas's was left in an embarrassing situation, quickly getting on her school shoes quickly, stuffed her regular shoes and lunch into her locker. "I'll see you around Tsukino-san, and tell Tenoh-san I said thanks." She said, continuing to blush and wondered if she'd die on her first day. That was a new one, death by flirts from the tomboy and violinist.

oOo

Soon the day rolled by fast, and lunch arrived just in time. Dallas went to one of the lunch tables, one that she saw the familiar group she ran into this morning. The only person missing was the school nurse, Setsuna Meioh was it? Well, it disappointed her, but she hoped that she would meet her again after school hours.

Minako was the first to spot Dallas, waving over to her enthusiastically. "Mercer-san! Come and sit with us!" She said, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

That familiar hand belonged to Rei, forcing the hyperactive blonde to sit down. "Minako, I swear, control yourself!" She scolded her in a low and hissing voice.

Minako pouted slightly, immediately rushing over to the brunette and wrapped her arms around the other. "Don't mind her, she's always like this." She joked half-heartedly. After all, it was easy to get the priestess all 'fired up' in Minako's case.

Dallas laughed nervously, her green eyes turning to the steaming raven haired girl, who was being soothed by Usagi to calm down. _'Aino-san really needs to lay off the sugar.'_ She thought, having that expression her friends when she points out obvious things. She saw a taller brunette, the one she met earlier, shaking her head at the goddess of love's insistence.

Makoto sighed, patting a seat for Dallas to sit next to her. "Don't let the 'daddy's girl' image fool you, Mercer-san." She muttered, but quickly stood up. "My name is Kino Makoto, but everyone calls me Mako-chan."

Dallas gave Minako a look while blushing, watching the blonde pout again and bowed to Makoto. "Nice to meet you Kino-san." She said, smiling gently. "And your name sounds very pretty... Like your appearance." She added before she took her seat.

It was Makoto's turn to blush, but it was natural for her to blush. "Um, t-thank you." She stammered, quickly taking her seat.

Michiru cleared her throat. "Usagi-chan, why don't you introduce the others to Mercer-san?" She suggested to the blonde, who was busy gobbling down her food.

Ami sighed, blushing slightly and decided to introduce herself before her princess talked with her mouth full. "My name is Mizuno Ami." She said, bowing her since she was engrossed in one of her books.

Hotaru smiled somewhat shyly at Dallas, bowing as well. "I'm Tomoe Hotaru." She replied. She was slowly growing out of that shy nature, when being around new people. However, with Dallas around, it wouldn't be so bad. She felt her hair being ruffled, and that played her in a giggling mood.

Since Haruka was ruffling her hair, she couldn't help but grin. "Our firefly here is me, Michiru, and Setsuna's pride of joy." She explained to Dallas.

Michiru nodded, wanting to elaborate on what the handsome racecar driver was saying. "What she means is, as Hotaru's adoptive parents, we're glad she brings out the best of things." She stated matter of factly.

Dallas couldn't help believe these two were very mature, and responsible for their age. She wondered if she missed out on something; such as, since when teenagers started acting like adults. "I'm to guess that you three look after Haruka." She joked, thinking it was fair that some of the girls did their light-hearted jokes.

Rei smiled gently and turned her gaze to Dallas. "My name is Hino Rei." She introduced herself, bowing her head out of respect.

"Oh, you're the pyro who Minako was teasing." Dallas pointed out.

Rei gave Minako that annoyed look, the one that spelled out 'I will rip you a new one', as her eye twitched. However, the older raven haired girl quickly turned her attention to the new girl. "No need to fear me Mercer-san" She assured with a kind smile.

Dallas sighed, revealing a nervous smile and made sure to not to get on Rei's bad side. "Say, where's the other person that was with you earlier?" She asked. The brunette wanted to meet the older woman after school.

Haruka perked at the mention of her housemate's name, thinking that it was best that Dallas figure out for herself… That, or her and Michiru could just flirt with the time guardian nonstop until Dallas confessed that she liked her. "That you'll have to find out on your own." She replied casually, grinning slightly.

Dallas' lip slightly curved into a semi-pout, but was determined to know more about

the nurse that helped her up.

oOo

Soon school was over, as Setsuna was busy finishing up her paperwork. It was alright being the school nurse. Although, it wasn't the most thrilling job to have. She wanted to be a professor at Tokyo University and teach what she knew… Well, secretly knew, decades and centuries of any subject that came to her mind.

Dallas was rushing through the hallways, trying to find the nurse's office. Waiting class after class drove her nuts, but mostly on the inside. She hid it with her quiet persona of being the new student, but wanted to see Setsuna. It was gnawing at the back of young American girl's sub-conscious, like a dog wanting it's master to throw the damn stick already. _'Come on legs, move a bit faster… No wait, I can't because I'll get in trouble for running in the hallways!'_ She exclaimed in her mind. She found what looked like to be the nurse's office, and smiled to herself. She soon paused at the door, knocking on it.

Setsuna jumped from the sudden noise, after being so engrossed in her paper work. She gazed at the clock, chuckling to herself. How the time flew by so quickly. "You can come in." She announced.

Dallas opened the door, poking her head in. Her cheeks started to boil up again, gazing at the dark green haired nurse. "M-Mu-Mushi Mushi," She replied, trying her best to smile and epically failed. However, she instantly dropped her tongue to Japanese.

The time guardian blinked, and it clicked to where she recognized that face. "Oh hello, I almost forgot about you." She said, smiling warmly at the new girl. "Dallas Mercer, that is your name, isn't it?" She asked

Dallas blushed, nodding her head nervously, bowing in front of the beautiful woman in her eyes. "Hai, I'm Dallas Mercer. It's nice to meet you… What was your name?" It was her turn to ask.

Setsuna covered her mouth, giggling slightly. How silly of her to forget her matters. "Meioh Setsuna." She introduced herself, getting out of her chair, walking over to the girl and bowed to her. "Please, come on in. My… Housemates and daughter will be here. I could use some company." She offered.

Dallas smiled shyly, but her mind triggered of a recent event of Haruka flirting with the older woman. Nonetheless, she walked in, but stumbled a bit. "Waaaaahh!" She wailed.

Setsuna moved quickly, catching the brunette elegantly ever so elegantly. By being on the opposite side, her right arm was extended with her hand supporting Dallas' upper back, and her other arm around Dallas waist. All the while, Dallas' arms were wrapped around Setsuna's neck. Her garnet orbs gazed into the other young woman's green eyes, trying to see past all the emotions, and her cheeks became slightly flushed.

Dallas was blushing as much as the time guardian, having this close contact to her. She had read somewhere that it was impolite to touch another person in public… But it was just the two of them in the nurse's office, right?

Many thoughts were running through Setsuna's mind. A mixture of emotions were starting to form within the mysterious woman, wondering why she was feeling this way. She was gazing at the brunette, in a different light. She felt her presence to be familiar, in the past life maybe? Still, some part of her seemed to secretly enjoy this attention.

"Well, well, looks like we just other selves two love birds." A familiar husky voice spoke, her physique leaning against the door frame, with her arms crossed, and a smirk widened on her lips.

"Sets, if you wanted Dallas so badly, all you had to do was ask." Michiru teased, standing next to Haruka and smiled sweetly.

Dallas' blush increased, gazing at the older woman. "So, you wanna go to the night club… As my partner in crime?" She asked.

Setsuna helped straighten Dallas out, smiling gently. "If you let me go, I can prep up back at home." She replied, slightly teasing Dallas.

Dallas blinked a few times, unwrapping her arms around Setsuna's neck, and smiled gently. "… That sounds great." She said softly. In the back of her mind, she was feeling glad that she tripped up, and landed in the arms of a rather beautiful woman.

oOo

I apologize to everyone for taking my update to be so long! Anywho, the 2nd chapter is up and I hope everyone who is a Sailor Moon fan will enjoy this chapter. It's not a lot, but it's building up to something promising ^_~ Please review and I will write the next chapter as soon as possible!


End file.
